The present invention relates to a controlled release preparation for oral administration, to processes for its preparation and to its medical use. In particular, the invention relates to a controlled release preparation comprising tramadol or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Tramadol, which has the chemical name (.+-.)-trans-2-[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)cyclohexanol, is an orally active opioid analgesic. Conventional release preparations in the form of capsules, drops and suppositories containing tramadol, or more particularly its hydrochloride salt, have been commercially available for many years for use in the treatment of moderate to severe pain. Such preparations, however, do not provide a controlled release of the tramadol. Moreover, despite tramadol's long-standing use, controlled release preparations for oral administration containing tramadol as active ingredient have not even previously been described in the literature.